


Harmony

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Gen, I don't think I'll ever write a botw fic where Link is conscious, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: Kass and Link stay out of the rain.





	Harmony

_I know a song about the rain. Would you like to hear it?_

Kass shifted, reached underneath him to smooth a bent feather, then gently lifted one wing to look down at the sleeping bundle tucked against his chest. Still a bit damp, this little Hylian, but his shivering had eased and he slept deeply, knees drawn up against his body, green cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

Part of the beauty of Hyrule, Kass mused, was it's breathtaking landscape-- emerald grasses on rolling hills, shining lakes and rushing streams. But grass needed watering and streams needed fed which meant that he spent three days out of every five hunkered under a tree or a shallow cave waiting for a storm to pass. In Faron, he'd heard, the rain was as warm as butter dripping off of a scone, but this close to the castle the wind whipped with a biting cold that seemed to cut right through him no matter how warmly he dressed.

And he'd grown up in Rito village, where in the winter the wooden planking of his home shone with frost and glittered with icicles. This poor fellow, blond-haired and fair-skinned, had neither fat nor feather on him to keep the chill out of his bones. So when Kass had seen him trudging down the road, muddy to his knees with only that short hood for warmth, he'd simply stepped out from underneath his shelter and scooped him up like a mouse out of the grass. 

The young Hylian had always stopped to listen to Kass's songs. It was only right he returned the favor. Being a Rito so far from the mountains came with its share of challenges. At best he was seen as a kind of overgrown exotic pet; at worst, he was viewed with suspicion and hostility. He used his concertina as both prop and shield-- Rito sang, and as long as he was singing, he could ignore the sideways glances of passerby and the wide eyes and pointing fingers of children.

But this young man was at least as strange as he, dressing oddly, avoiding eye contact, saying little. When he did speak, his words were formal and stilted, making him sound like an enchanted prince out of a fairy tale. He would smile uncomfortably and then flee from the crowded entrance of the stable, retreating just far enough that he could sit and listen to Kass's playing. 

That would make a fine song, wouldn't it-- two people finding common ground in their differences. A cheerful tune, perhaps, in the key of c. 

Kass smoothed the Hylian's hair back, enjoying the way it felt against the tips of his feathers, then wrapped him in his wings again. The Hylian sighed, snugging further into the softness of Kass's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Kass is my bara parrot musician boyfriend.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @cyberphuck.


End file.
